The Girl In Between
by Misha
Summary: Lisa thinks about what it's like to be the girl in between. minor JoshSam slash, JD, SamLisa


The Girl In Between   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I am not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- This is just a short Lisa piece that I thought up in the spur of the moment. It focuses on Lisa, but has undertones of Sam/Lisa, Josh/Donna, and a little bit of Sam/Josh slash, but not much. It's a little strange, but I couldn't resist. That's all for now, enjoy! 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- 100,000 Aeroplanes.   
--- 

She achieved her goal. 

She saw Sam again; saw that he was okay. She realized that that door was really closed and that the feelings were faded, numbed by time and by reality. That was what she wanted. To make sure, to have no regrets. 

What she never intended to do was to see the person in the spot she had been for so long. Not her spot in Sam's life. But the role that she had never wanted and had never even realized until the end that she occupied. 

The role of the 'girl in between'. 

She had been the girl in between Josh and Sam, the one who had kept them from ever being more than friends on the surface, even if below the surface they already were. 

It wasn't her physical relationship with Sam that placed her there, but the emotional one. He loved her, at least for a while. More than that, he would not betray her, did not want to hurt her. 

Which was ironic, because in the end, he broke her heart. But, that is a story for another time and she really has learnt to move on. 

Anyway, she was the emotional barrier that kept Josh and Sam as just friends. 

Which was probably why Josh resented her, even if he did not realize that that was the reason. But then, it might just be that Josh is an asshole. 

Of course, Lisa never liked him to begin with and it is easy to take out her all the pain, anger, and bitterness out on him. But it really was a long time ago and it is no longer important. 

She turns her thoughts back to the new girl in between. 

She only met her for a moment. Just long enough to learn that her name was Donna and that she was Josh's assistant. 

But it did not take long to see that she was more. 

There was just something in Sam's why when he spoke to her, something in Donna's voice as she said Josh's name, that made Lisa sure that Donna was the new obstacle, even if Josh was panting over someone else. 

Lisa's suspicions were confirmed when that night she left Sam's office and happened to pass Josh's on the way out, she caught a glimpse of he and Donna talking and observed them together for a second. 

Yes, Donna had definitely filled the role Lisa had vacated. Though, differently, obviously. 

Lisa found it slightly ironic that after the way Josh treated her for being in that position, he provided her replacement. 

Lisa felt sorry for her. She knew what it was like and knew that it was likely it could not last. That Donna would be pushed aside by the tidal wave that is Josh and Sam without them even realizing that they are doing it. 

Of course, she could be wrong. Since the roles are reversed now. 

Josh is the one who placed someone between him and Sam, which means Sam would be the one to resent it and Sam's not as forceful as Josh. 

So, maybe things will be different for Donna. Now that she thinks about, Lisa figures that they probably will be. Sam is not the type to set out to destroy a relationship; no, he would probably just let them be. 

Still, despite that, Lisa knew it would not be easy for Donna. 

That, even if the relationship stood unhindered that there would still be things she would not understand. Looks, undercurrents in their voices. Little things like that. Just a feeling that something is off and that will be the beginning. Just the helpless knowledge that something is wrong, but not knowing what. 

Lisa remembers what that was like and feels sorry for Donna, because she will go through it to. 

Still, there is nothing Lisa can do, so she walks away. 

She is not going to interfere. It is not her place. She is not part of this. She is a stranger, an outsider. 

But she was not always. Once she was in the middle of it. 

Once she was the girl in between. 

The End 


End file.
